Tanisha
Tanisha Williams is a former member of Malibu's Clique. Of the three members, Tanisha is the only one that is from Hawaii. (Malibu is native to California and Jasmine is native to Nevada). She is described in the story as having black skin, long and wavy black hair, and dark brown eyes. She lives in Wallows, like Malibu and Jasmine. It is revealed that Jasmine is somewhat responsible for making Tanisha quit, as she became Malibu's new best friend, leaving Tanisha feeling left out. The other part of the reason she quit is because the other clique members disliked Crystal, but Tanisha pretended to hate her so she wouldn't get kicked out of the clique (When Tanisha had actually wanted to befriend her the whole time). She realized in Chapter 11 that Malibu and Jasmine weren't her real friends, and quit their clique in favor of Crystal and Michael. She is not seen much in the story after Chapter 11, but she is a prominent character in Chapter 17, when she goes with Crystal and Michael to Australia to see KISS with them. Appearance In Crystal Covell's Story, Tanisha is said to have dark skin with long, wavy, black hair and dark brown eyes. She is also described as being pretty. She is 5'7, the same height as Crystal. Personality Tanisha tends to be very strong headed and independent. She doesn't like to be pushed around and told what to do, and will always stand up for what she believes in. Other than that, she tends to be very nice to her friends and is quite outgoing. She also appears to enjoy trying new things, as she is the only one willing to learn to skate. Crystal also states that Tanisha tends to tease people, although she never does so maliciously and simply means it to be a lighthearted little joke. Backstory She was the first to befriend Malibu when Malibu moved to Hawaii, and is also the one that gave her the nickname "Malibu". They were friends throughout all of elementary and middle school, and lived on the same street, so they got to hang out a lot. They weren't popular, but didn't mind. Then Jasmine moved to Hawaii in eighth grade, and Malibu decided to form a clique with them and become popular during high school, claiming that it's better to be popular in high school. Jasmine began hanging out with Malibu and left Tanisha out, thus driving Malibu and Tanisha apart. By that point, all Malibu cared about was popularity. In the middle of senior year, Tanisha decided she'd had enough, and went to befriend Crystal, Michael, and later Melissa. Official artwork .]] Trivia *It is revealed that Tanisha will be returning for a few chapters in Crystal's College Years, along with Michael. *The third book reveals that not only is Tanisha also a talented singer, she can rap as well. **She is currently the only character in the series that is known to be able to rap. **She is the second that is known to be a good singer, the first being Melissa. *In the first chapter of Crystal's College Years, it is revealed that Tanisha is going to UCONN (University of Connecticut) for college. *According to MBTI, Tanisha is an ESTP (Extroverted, Sensing, Thinking, Perceiving). **Amusingly enough, this makes her the opposite of her sister Tina, who is INFJ. *Tanisha is currently the only character known to have a sibling, as Tina is her younger sister. Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Malibu's Clique